The Ice of Life
The Ice of Life is the first level of Ice Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos and is the eleventh of the game. As with all normal levels, there are six Gobbos to collect in the level. Walkthrough Carefully jump to the rotating platforms, then to the solid one ahead. Make a short jump so you don't fall off the other side. Jump on top of the Monkey Bars and tail swipe or just avoid the Stomping Dantini. When he stomps, if you're near him while hanging underneath the Monkey Bars, you'll fall off and drown in the Icy Water. Taking him out doesn't work, since he'll regenerate before you get all the way across and back, so instead wait under the end of the Monkey Bars for the Stomping Dantini to go to the far side, then jump up and grab them, then swing across the row as he moves closer to you. Wait a bit of a ways away while he stomps, then quickly move under him and as far out as possible before he stomps again. The last crystal under the Monkey Bars is the RED CRYSTAL. The crate by the Monkey Bars holds GOBBO #1. To get back on top, jump up near the edge of the Monkey Bars so that Croc grabs the edge to hoist up. Jump across the platforms to the door, opposite where you started in this room. Indoors, swing under the Monkey Bars and drop off the far side. Move the Push Box over to the Monkey Bars and use it to get on top of them. Grab the Silver Key, the GREEN CRYSTAL from just past the key, and smash the crate to get GOBBO #2. Move the Push Box along its path to climb up to the Jelly, then bounce to the top. There's a difficult jump now from the Jelly to a crumbling platform. Put the camera angle in a high position to help you see where you're going. Once across, smash the crate for the BLUE CRYSTAL and GOBBO #3. Through the door, smash the crate and carefully jump to the moving platforms. Go straight across, kill the Rats, and smash the crates along the way to find the YELLOW CRYSTAL. Circle around the path to reach the Balloon you may have noticed off to the side. By the exit door, the Smash Box here contains GOBBO #4. Back outside, pass the Beany Gong and grab the Monkey Bars leading away from it. Underneath, you'll get the PURPLE CRYSTAL. On the other side, go and free GOBBO #5 with the Silver Key you found a while back. Watch the path here, it's icy, and you'll go sliding off the edge as you run toward the Cage if you're not careful. go through the Crystal Door once you've got everything. Inside there, jump to the rotating platforms and off the far side. Kill the Ice Dantini (jump over the snowballs he throws at you) and grab the crates, then press the Red Button. Go back to the rotating platforms and take the newly-minted platforms off to the side in a series of careful jumps. Make a long jump to the end, get GOBBO #6 from the crate and slide to the Beany Gong to exit. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is in the first area in the Smash Box on the right of the Monkey Bars. *The second Gobbo is in the second area in the Smash Box on top of the Monkey Bars. Don't forget to get the Silver Key, which is on top of the Smash Box in the second area on the Monkey Bars. *The third Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end of the second area. *The fourth Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end of the third area. *The fifth Gobbo is in a Cage in the fourth area. The Silver Key is on top of the Smash Box in the second area on the Monkey Bars. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal and is the furthest one away under the Monkey Bars. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is also disguised as is on top of the Monkey Bars in the second area. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is on a Smash Box at the end of the second area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is in the second Smash Box in the third area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal and is the last one under the Monkey Bars in the fourth area. Hazards None. Items * 36x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 1x Silver Key Soundtrack The following tracks from the game are played in this level: *Track 19 "Ice Island 1" *Track 22 "Snow Cave 1" *Track 23 "Snow Cave 2" *Track 21 "Snow 3" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" Video Gallery Trivia *The level's title is a pun on the idiom 'The spice of life'. *This level is the first to contain enemies in the Crystal Door Challenge. *This is the first level to contain the Stomping Dantini. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Ice Island Category:Normal Levels Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Snow/Ice Levels